My Tommy
A little follow-up to "Mary-Lou Meets Tom". With the house finally rebuilt, Tom was happy to be back indoors in the comfort of his bed. All he wanted to do right now was get comfy. Unknown to him, Jerry and Spike, who are still angry and bent on revenge, are peeking at him from behind the nearby door. They then close it and go back to their hiding place: the basement. "Alright. I think I've got it figured out how to get back at him." Spike said, pointing to a plan sheet taped to the walls, with Jerry observing. "You will spook Tom out of the house, and he'll run into this elaborate trap that I'll place at the front doorway. Got that?" Jerry nods in agreement. "Good. I'll let you know when I'm finished." SOME TIME LATER With the kitten still asleep, Spike sneaked past him and went back to the basement. "Everything is ready. Do your thing." Jerry took out a horn and scurried up to where Tom was. After shoving the horn straight into the kitten's ear, Jerry readies himself, and blows into it. Sure enough, the blast startled Tom awake, making him run off in a panic. A few seconds later, the duo heard the front door open, followed by various punching noises mixed with Tom's yowls of pain. They gleefully rush to the scene to find a beaten and bruised Tom lying on the front porch receiving punch after punch from several retractable boxing gloves. "Gotcha!" retorted Spike, with Jerry on his shoulder snickering. Just then, Mary-Lou came by and stopped in her tracks when she witnessed the horrid prank. Seeing Tom getting punched on repeat while the two others laughed at him made her boil with rage. "I'VE BEEN FLUBBED! AND TO THINK THAT THEY'D DO THAT TO CONTINUE THEIR SICK BEHAVIOUR TO MY TOMMY...GRRRRRRRRR!" She then noticed something on the house and got an idea. She sneaked her way to the house's right side, where she finds the operating boxes for the gloves, each of them set on "CAT". "Let's see you wrestle with your own game." the pup entoned, setting all the boxes to "DOG". With that, the gloves suddenly stop punching Tom and instead go after Spike, who attempts to flee into the house, only to be drug back outside and pummeled. Jerry tries to save him, but ends up getting caught in the trap as well. Tom gets to his feet, crying and dazed. Mary-Lou instantly went over and gave him a hug. "Oh, Tommy. I'm so sorry that you have to go through a life like this." Realizing who it is, Tom calms down and cracks a smile. "There. That's the cute smile I love seeing." She began playing with her ears while blushing. "So, you wanna hang out again?" Tom simply gets out a card reading "GOLLY, I'D LOVE TO!" "Great! Let's go!" She grabbed Tom's paw and they walked off down the street. EVENTUALLY The duo played pretend in Mary-Lou's front yard. They were acting as if they were in a comedy routine. "You know something, Tommy? You're great at being a silent comedian. Maybe one day, you'll grow up to be a big star!" Her words got Tom to blush and shrug. MEANWHILE The retractable boxing glove machine, having been activated nonstop, eventually blows a gasket and stops punching Spike and Jerry, allowing the beaten duo to roam free. "He's gone!" Spike sputtered. "Come along, mouse! We're gonna go hunting for that kitten again!" Jerry hops on his head and they made off. It didn't take them long to discover his whereabouts. AND SO... The bulldog and mouse made it to Mary-Lou's. Choosing the same hiding spot as last time, they watched the events that happened before their eyes. As Tom rolled around on the lawn playfully, Mary-Lou came up with a little gift for him. "Hey, Tommy. Look what I've made for you." She presents to him a garland made of flowers. She places it on his head. "Do ya like it?" she asked cutely. The kitten gently nods with a warm smile. "I'm glad that you do. Now..." She grabs his paws and comes closer to him. "...I want you to savior this following moment." She licked her lips. "Prepare for the best kiss in a lifeti-wait, what's that sound?" What she was cut off by was...romantic piano music? All of a sudden, Spike jumps out with a piano in his grasp, attempting to crush the duo. They manage to dodge it. "What kind of a weapon is that?!" asked Mary-Lou. "One that shouldn't be expected!" bellowed Spike. "Now give me Tom!" "No! He's too precious to die!" "Have it your way." Spike whistled for Jerry. The mouse brought out a cannon, aiming for Mary-Lou. He shoots, but Tom quickly intercepts by pushing the pup out of the way and taking the hit, breaking some of his bones. "Tommy!" "You know I don't get why guys do that." Spike commented, with Jerry holding out a card reading "ME TOO." "It shows how much he truly loves me!" howled Mary-Lou, stomping a foot down. "And I don't think you know what "love" is!" "Oh, don't make me cry!" Spike sarcastically growled, with Jerry laughing hard enough to fall off him. The pup only grinned. "It's time..." First, she picked Tom up and fixed his bones back into place. Then, she and Tom glared them down, back to back. "We thought you learned your lesson from last time. But by the looks of it, you seem to be coming back fror more." she spoke. The bulldog and mouse, sweating massively, attempt to make an escape, but before they stepped off the lawn... *CRACK* "YEEEEOWWWWW!" Spike screamed. His right foot was broken by Mary-Lou. She continued to inflict more bone snapping pain on the brute with crushing force. Once the bulldog was subdued, she went after Jerry and threw him about like a toy until he was knocked out. "The honor is yours, Tommy." Tom, extremely happy with the oppurtunity, slides a giant rocket under the two bodies, ties them up, and lights it up. After the fuse burns out, the duo watch as the rocket flies upwards, before descending and crashing/exploding on a citizen's house. Within the destroyed remains emerges the now awake duo and a very angry man. He gets out a shovel and beats them silly until they take off back to their home. "We'll go nuts if we pursue this any further, mouse. We gotta get outta here!" They went inside to gather things. After, Spike picked up his doghouse and the two made haste. Inside the doghouse, Tyke, who was awoken by their pitter-patter, comes out confused. "Hey, dad. What are you doing?" "We're moving! That cat is driving us crazy!" "Us?" "Oh, yeah. Say hello to your adopted brother, Jerry." All Tyke had for a reaction was a small, dazed bark. TO CONCLUDE... Tom and Mary-Lou continued their fun. Just then, they saw Jerry and Spike run down the street on their way out of town. "Looks like you won't need to worry about them any more." she yipped. She then turned to him with lidded eyes. "Now, where were we?" The pup planted a kiss on his lips, holding it for four seconds before releasing. The kitten fainted, but his goofy face indicated to her that he liked it. Tom then slowly woke up to see the pup standing over him. "May your life be filled with love." she said with a wink. This made Tom more flustered. She then helped him up. "C'mon, Tommy. Let's go for a walk to the park." He agreed, and they locked arms as they made their way down the sidewalk, with not a care in the world but each other. THE END Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics starring Tom Category:Fanfics starring Jerry Category:Fanfics starring Mary-Lou Category:Fanfics starring Spike Category:Fanfics starring male characters Category:Fanfics starring female characters